


as yet untitled Ami Solo stand alone story.

by Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun/pseuds/Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun
Summary: Reylo's younger twin, Ami all grown up.This is a sneak peek at a twin project I'm working on.





	as yet untitled Ami Solo stand alone story.

She stood, looking bored out of her skull, bellied up to the battered wooden bar in a run down cantina deep down below the posh and sunny upper decks of Correlia's capitol city. An angelic looking young woman wearing a dress that had to have been designed by some heathen sex god. An artful cascade of shimmering silvery golden hair curled loosely to her waist. Her make-up was done with an expert hand, subtle in it's execution, perfect in it's aim to give her slightly exotic deep brown eyes a fragile, innocent dewiness that almost made it impossible to picture her in anything but virginal white throat to floor gowns or robes… even while looking at her in a barely there black leather halter and mid thigh, form hugging, spike heeled black leather boots which framed the tiniest strip of black leather that had ever been called a skirt in the history of the galaxy.

At least that was Rys's first impression of the blond bombshell leaning indolently over the bar, idly chewing on a drink-garnish stick. While those ever so slightly feline shaped eyes of hers roamed slowly around the room, never once leaving the mirror in front of her. 

All he could do was stare, mouth agape, until suddenly she was looking him right in the eye through the mirror, a smirk on her face that simultaniously compelled him to approach her and told him in no uncertain terms to fuck off.

Rys Tallah, felt a flash of anticipation rush through his guts as his face broke into a wolfish grin. He'd never been one to pass up either a pretty girl or a good challenge and he certainly wasn't going to change that today. He sauntered over to her, his eyes locked on hers, his grin growing more predatory with every step.

"I vote we honeymoon on Canto Bight." He said leaning over until his breath ruffled the hair near her ear without ever looking away from her reflection.

Her face registered a brief flash of surprise before she turned her head to look at him, as if he'd lost his mind, their noses no more than an inch apart. 

"What? I'm pretty open to other options if you're too afraid of such high stakes." His voice was practically a purr.

She took a step away from him. "I don't bet on such…" She raked a glance down his body and back up to his eyes, which were level with hers. "Lousey odds."

"Ooooh," He crooned. "All that and an attitude." his smile dipped into leer territory as he raked a glance down her mostly bare body. "Now I know it's true love."

"Shag off." She rolled her eyes and turned back towards the mirror.

"Hmm," His features became contemplative. "That's an expression you don't here often in the seedy underbelly of this town." He met her eyes in the mirror. "What's your name, princess?"

A ripple of stunned surprise washed over Rhys Tallah from her direction, setting off a system wide shock inside of him. 

She eyed him suspiciously when a ripple of shock danced through the otherwise calm Force surrounding him.

*He has the Force!* She realized suddenly, bouncing a bit of shock back at him. *And he knows I do, too!*

They gaped at each other for a moment in stunned disbelief.

She was here on a covert op to catch a con man, smuggler and thief that had been plaguing the wealthy upper sectors for months now. Though she had seen his holo, she hadn't been prepaired for Jaxon Dekenzi in the flesh... she definitely hadn't been told that he had the Force.

"Major Ami Solo," He cocked his head, pinning her with his grass green eyes. "I presume."

She blinked at him owlishly before giving herself a mental shake and giving the go code to her team. "Not tonight, thief." She said shakily.

He didn't hessitate, he jerked her to him and kissed her soundly before leaping across the bar and sprinting through the open doorway to the kitchen exit.

Ami was so shocked she could do no more than stare after him even as two of her team members leapt up from a nearby table and gave chase. She turned to look at the bartending droid, "Kashyyki Gin." She ordered, pulling a drink chit out of her bodice and slapping it down on the bar. "A double." 

Her job here was done, she'd gotten a positive ID on him, and sent the calvary to arrest him, she reasoned, gulping down the very strong, bright green liquor that tasted mildly of pine and eucalyptus. It was a drink she had acquired a taste for from her uncle Chewbacca… A giant rusty furred native of Kashyyk.

She looked down at her outfit and frowned. It had worked like a charm to draw the well-known lady's man to her but that small victory didn't make her feel any less exposed. Shaking her head she headed for her speeder and the privacy it's enclosed cockpit would allow her.

Once inside she struggled out of the ridiculously impractical boots and tossed them into the prisoner compartment behind her before turning to rummage through the duffle on the rear seat that contained a long black cape she'd brought along for just this occassion.

"How in the name of Vader's ghost did I let them talk me into this stupid scheme?" She grumbled as she wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and settled into her seat for the twenty minute drive back to HQ.

Several minutes later she gasped. There, lounging in the shade, talking to a pretty human woman, was Rys Tallah looking as calm, cool and collected as if he wasn't in the process of evading Cor-Sec... or apparently already had, she ammended to herself.

Her outfit would be a dead give aeay, so she arranged the cloak to cover as much of her as possible and waved a hand in front of her face, instantly changing her appearance to that of a tall redhead with creamy white skin and violet eyes. She stopped her speeder next to the couple and opened the tinted canopy. "Excuse me," she said in her best Rey Solo Jakkuvian accent. "I'm looking for the Crow's Nest Cafe, but I'm terribly lost." 

Rys's head swiveled toward the throaty sound of her voice and a cocky grin spread across his features. "I can take you there easier than explaining how to get there, sweetheart."

"Hop in." She invited with a smoldering look that raked him head to toe. She watched him saunter up to her sleek black luxory cabin speeder with just the right gleam of lust and preditory hunger in her eyes to put his mind firmly in the gutter. 

Her twin sister, Ani had taught her a few tricks in this department, from her psy-ops training course that went part and parcel with Federation Intelligence Services training. Ami had wanted to join her sister in the elite spy agency, but then she'd found out what all was required of a Covert Operative... complete dedication, up to and including sex with investigative targets in order to establish trust with them. She admired her sister's dedication, but Ami was just not willing to go that far.

Rys climbed into the empty bucket seat beside her and she closed the canopy with yhe push of a button, locking it against any possible escape attempts. She would prefer not to be locked in the tiny space with a desperate criminal who was half a foot taller than her even in those ridiculously high heeled boots she had been wearing at the bar… but she wasn't about to let him escape again.

The Crow's Nest was just half a block from Cor-Sec's satelite precinct office for the lower third of this section of the city. Not HQ, but it would do.

"You know, the Crow's Nest is awefully close to some people I'd rather avoid right now." He said. "But there's a little place not too far from here with way better food and a way classier clientele. I'd be happy to show it to you."

"Thanks, but I'm meeting my sister there for lunch… she works there." Ami lied with a casual ease that would have made her a star in the F.I.S. if she could have stomached the rest of the job.

"You drive a 100k credit speeder, and your sister works in a dive?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Spice ruins lives." She said with such sincerity that he relaxed.


End file.
